Valentine's Day Blues
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: Teyla's feeling the blues on Valentine's Day, she doesn't get what she wanted, she got a lot more TeylaRonon, a bit of Shweir.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: Altantis or Valentine's Day

A/N: This hit me when I had a bad case of the blues on this romantic day. Teyla's thoughts are really mine, we all get them on this day when we see everyone happy with the ones they love and for those who don't have that, it is kinda sad. But this story has a happy ending, she doesn't get a valentine but she does get her man.

* * *

Valentine's Day Blues

She hated this day. That was the single thought running through Teyla's mind. She didn't understand why it was so important for the people from Earth to dedicate and entire day to giving presents to your significant other. She could understand why it was important for those who had someone to give a gift to, but for those who didn't it only served as a reminder that they had no one.

All around her she saw people with flowers and candies and little creatures Colonel Sheppard had called Teddy Bears. Everything was decked in red and pinks that was supposed to give the ambiance of love and companionship.

She remembered the year before when there had not been so much commotion and she hadn't felt so alone in her absence of love. But that had been last year, before they had contact with Earth and were able to have luxuries such as holidays and now it seemed like everyone around her had found some one.

Dr. Beckett had Lt. Cadman, Dr. Mckay well he didn't have anyone but that didn't mean he wasn't trying. Even the one other person who Teyla could have counted on being alone along with her had found some one. Not that Teyla had been upset when Colonel Sheppard had made his intentions toward the commander unknown, in fact she had been the one who told him to stop staring at her and do something about his feelings. Still seeing Dr. Weir happy with Colonel Sheppard only made her long for romance even more.

And here she sat in Dr. Weir's office looking at the smiling faces and red hearts with a dejected look on her face and look Elizabeth noticed.

"You getting the Valentine's Day blues?" She asked with a sympathetic smile.

Teyla was confused, "What are the blues?"

Elizabeth laughed, "When you start feeling a little depressed because everybody has something you don't."

Teyla thought about it for moment, "Yes that is exactly what I have." Then she sighed, "Is there any cure?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly, "The only cure I know is waiting for February 15 or somebody surprises you with a valentine."

"Well my chances of receiving something are…"She thought for a moment, "nothing so it looks like the first cure will have to do." She turned to Elizabeth, "I just don't understand why I feel this way, I mean I'm happy people are in love and I wouldn't have it any other way it's just…"

"Hey," Elizabeth began, "I know, believe me I've been there. You're happy for the fact that your friends are in love and you're not jealous they got their man. You just want a man all your own."

Teyla sighed, Elizabeth was partly right but Teyla didn't want just any man. She wanted the man that she had stared at for the past year now, the one whose smile made goose bumps on her skin and just staring into his eyes made her blush. But the day Ronon Dex gave anyone a valentine, let alone her, would be the day Dr. Mckay stopped drinking coffee.

Speaking of Ronon there he was walking past the office, his eyebrow raised at the décor. She laughed silently; all of the hearts had been a lot to take in even for her. She could only imagine what it must be like for the Satedan who was not as used to the people from Earth as much as she was.

She also so Colonel Sheppard walking towards Elizabeth's office, "Speaking of men," Teyla said with a knowing smile, "here comes yours."

Elizabeth notably brightened her smile lighting up her green eyes. Teyla left the office as quick as possible not wanting to disturb the couple. Teyla was certain John had some sort of surprise planned that she would hear about in detail from Elizabeth later.

* * *

Eventually Teyla had more hearts and red banners than she could take. She sought refuge on balcony near her room. Though similar to Elizabeth and John's this one faced in the direction of the mainland, she came out here often enough when she missed her people.

The only color Teyla saw was the blue ocean and the blue sky, not a speck of red or pink just blue. She needed that she guessed the color blue when with her feelings, what Elizabeth had called them, the blues.

Soon Teyla had a strange feeling that she was being watched, she turned to see Ronon leaning against the door way, arms crossed, as relaxed as ever. Her heart beat a little faster

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I had to get away from all of the _excitement_." He told her, his green eyes piercing deep into her brown ones. She remembered a similar time they had done that, when he had come to her room before he joined the team. She remembered ever second of that meeting and how he had stared at her so intently she was almost afraid he could see into her mind and read her thoughts which had been delightfully wicked, that feeling had frightened and excited her at the same time.

She smiled at the way he said excitement, "Valentine's Day too much for you or the holidays in general?"

He smiled and she felt the usual goose bumps crawl up her flesh, "Thanksgiving was nice, the food was great. Christmas…that was weird and entire day where people let a man break into their houses whose only purpose is to leave gifts? But this one is defiantly the strangest."

"Why do you say that?" Teyla asked, "This day is supposed to be romantic."

"It's supposed to be a day dedicated to love but you're required to give gifts and candy. There isn't any romance in obligation. I believe it's more romantic with surprise, something that makes someone smile, something that they can remember."

"Wow," She said with surprise, "I never about it that way. I guess you're right, besides this day is only romantic for those who have romance."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Well for those who don't have anyone to give and receive gifts from, its more like…a slap on the face that they have no one to love and to cherish. It makes them sad."

"And are you one of these people?"

She smiled, "Well you don't see me in there celebrating love and romance now do you?"

She laughed thinking he would too but when she looked at him he was staring at her intently like he had before, "What is it?" she asked.

"You want to be in there don't you?" He said a knowing look in his eyes.

"No," She stated firmly.

"Then what do you want?"

She sighed, "I want…somebody. Somebody who will care for and love me, a reassurance that I'll find what my parents had; a loving relationship till the day they died. I want to be held and kissed and laugh with the person I love, I want to be surprised, I want to smile and remember beautiful moments." She told him not even thinking what the last few words meant. Not even realized that she had just said the very words he had been hoping she would say.

"You want all of that on a valentine?" He asked a strange look in his eyes.

"No," she told him wondering what he was thinking.

"Good," he told her his face so close she could feel his breath, "I hate valentines, but I love to surprise you."

She didn't even have time to ponder his words before his lips touched hers in a soft kiss. She didn't know when his hand came around and cradled the back of her head or when the other one started to caress her back. She didn't even know when her arms wrapped around his neck. All she did know was that this kiss was driving her wild with passion and that she better kiss him back.

It took a long time before they pulled apart, their arms still around each other. He was grinning his devilish grin, "Did I surprise you?"

She laughed, her laughter to him like sweet soft music, "yes," she admitted, "and I have a feeling that I will always remember this moment."

He smiled and kissed her again, the sun setting behind them in a glorious red. She decided then that the color red didn't make her sad anymore, and knew she would never feel that way again.

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Please don't flame. 


End file.
